


run back to you

by goldencliche



Series: fic commissions [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas angst with happy ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, ex-couple tsukiyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: It is always whom you choose to come back home.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Series: fic commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	run back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theballadofilya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofilya/gifts).



> another commissioned fic for ilya <3 here's another first time for writing for this ship !!! merry Christmas to yall!!

It was merely half a year, but Hitoka feels like it was only yesterday when Tsukishima Kei, her 3-year fiancé had run away on the day of their wedding— when Hitoka thought it would be one of the best days of her life. It was merely half a year, but she just knew she wasn't ready to see Kei, nor to read his name on anything. 

  


**_"Thank you for coming!"_ ** She uttered with a wide smile on her face to the last costumer for her shiftt today It is Christmas Eve but it isn't new to her to stay for work during holidays when most of the people are out to buy something. 

  


**_"Happy holidays to yall!_ ** " She greeted her co-workers when Shoyo nudged her this box with minimal gift wrap on it. It is just a small box with a decent combination of gold and brown colors that complimented very well that it came to Hitoka the exact motif of her wedding which poke something inside her chest. **_"I saw this box on the counter when I was cleaning and it has your name on it."_ ** Shoyo explained. The girl looked at her co-worker and slowly lifted the box from Shoyo's hand. She then had a closer look on the box that she is sure she had seen that flower on the box somewhere, merely six years ago. **_"I didn't know much about the one who left it there but I think they know where to put it— where it will be easily seen by the staff."_ ** Hitoka then flipped the box to find other signs of the gifter but she just failed. **_"Thanks, Sho. I'm heading out now."_ ** The two waved their goodbye. 

  


At home, Hitoka tried to be festive as everyone on her neighborhood by putting up fairy lights and garlands around her window. She somehow forgot about the little box because she is kind of into decorating and planning what food to order later in the evening. 

  
  


**_Bzzt bzzt_ **

  


A vibration from her phone distracted Hitoka from doing her stuff and shortly she attended the notification. 

  


**_[I'll be at the park nearby 15 mins before Christmas. Meet me there. You can bring the box if you want.]_ **

  


Hitoka's brows furrowed in confusion about who the hell would text her just to drop a ridiculous order of meeting a stranger late at night. She didn't have second thoughts if she's gonna reply or not and straightforwardly ignored the message.

  


It was 11:30 in the evening and Hitoka was sure she got everything she wanted in celebrating Christmas. By this time, she hasn't opened the little box yet, and she doesn't know if she's gonna touch it again. She planned on returning it to where Shoyo last saw the box and let it stand there until God knows when. 

  


Not long after she received the first message, another one from Shoyo then came. 

  


**_[Go to the park now. Now!]_ **

  


Before she even replied, Hitoka found herself grabbing her purse and phone and got out of her apartment. She even couldn't remember how she intensely floored the gas pedal of her car for Shoyo's message seemed alarming and she got no time in asking him so why not just get to him by herself.

  
  


At the park, there are basically a lot of people gathered and Hitoka realized that in a few minutes, there will be fireworks display here. She tried contacting Shoyo by calling him but she failed. 

  


**_"Hitoka!"_** She already knew it's Shoyo and so she immediately got to him to ask basic inquiries a worried friend had to ask. **_"What's with the message? I almost ran here barefoot, you know. What happened?"_** The woman grip onto her coat and brush off some snow from her crown. 

  


**_"Actually I did lie on some parts but starting now I will be telling all truths."_ ** The tangerine boy smiled shyly as he knew Hitoka would be slightly upset either he told her about lying or about being his honest self right after. **_"Shoyo, what did you do?"_ ** From there, a blond tall boy appeared behind Shoyo. **_"Yeah, Shoyo. Nope."_ ** Hitoka rushed her way out from the crowd as she realized what Shoyo did and who texted her a while ago. **_"Not gonna happen."_ ** She murmured. Shoyo felt like he crossed the line but he knew Hitoka more than the feeling of hurting her. He knew how Hitoka wished for a closure from Kei and he knew how she wanted to talk to him, she just doesn't have the strength to do it. But now that Kei was the one who initiated the talk, he immediately supported the scheme and set them up.

  


Hitoka lied. She lied about saying things like _nope_ and _not gonna happen_ because God knows how she wanted _this_ to happen— how she teared up every nigh that at some point of her life she would get to talk to Kei again, and clear things up.

  
  


She still loves Kei. She still loves her best friend. She still loves her ex-fiance and she thinks this is by far the greatest gift she ever received all Christmas— to see Kei's face again.

  


**_"Hitoka, please. Let's talk. I'm begging you."_** Kei almost kneel as he lightly pulled Hitoka's arm, just under a tree where lights and star decors were hung. The lights' flicker pattern shifted to a slower one, making it a bit of calming for the both of them. **_"Why are you here?"_** Hitoka managed to speak with her voice trembling as Kei's touch linger onto her, sending heavy thumps on her chest. ** _"I want to see you. I want to apologize for running away, for causing too much commotion and embarrassment and for leaving my best friend and first love with questions I wasn't ready to answer yet six months ago."_** The ex-bride wasn't even shocked to hear how straightforward her ex-groom was, and so she waited for him to speak again. After all, he was the one who asked her to come here, then maybe he has a lot of things to say. _**"I did not run away because I doubted you as someone becoming my wife. God, I love you so much I would choose you as my best friend and my wife even in my next life."**_ Hitoka breathed heavily and spoke. ** _"Then why did you run away—"_** **_"I doubted myself."_** Those words made Hitoka look up at her tall ex-groom and prepared herself to slap him. **_"I doubted myself to be someone who deserved to be your husband."_** Kei recollected all the insecurities he acquired when they were still dating that he couldn't mention to Hitoka for he felt like _they weren't of a big deal_ and by then it grew him the anxiety of Hitoka will end up with him— with someone who isn't deserving of a pretty and smart girl in class who's loved by all. **_"Do you even realize how selfish of you coming up with that reason? I love you, Kei! I love you so much! And even if you hurted me on my wedding day, I still love you, you know?!"_** She even cursed something like _fuck_ under her breath. **_"And now you're coming to me? After six months of pretending that we didn't exist? That the wedding didn't happen?"_** Tsukishima prepared himself to get a slap from his ex-bride and she knew it wasn't enough to compensate for all the pain he had caused Hitoka. ** _"I did that for a reason. I did let us both breathe, for us to process what had happened."_** The breeze tonight is the coldest the entire December based on the weather forecast but Kei's presence made everything warm, and even if Hitoka wouldn't admit it to herself, she badly wanted to hug him. She badly wanted to let him know that he should've not felt all that. 

  


Tsukishima cried. **_"I'm sorry Hitoka. I really was scared that day. I was scared of not giving you the world, but just to think that I won't be the one who would get to wake up next to you, It hurts me more than all of my insecurities. I love you Hitoka, and I missed you."_ ** It seemed that it was a form of reflex when you see someone crying— _to hug them_ , but Hitoka believed otherwise. She believed that this hug would be enough to heal what's hurting, and to at least mend scars that have grown within the span of merely half a year. **_"I'm sorry, Hitoka. I'm sorry."_ ** The sobs continued and little did she know, she is now crying as well. Hitoka pulls Kei a little tighter and the former just broke into even more tears. **_"I love you, I still love you…" "Kei." "Hitoka, baby. Will you marry me? Again?"_ **The taller kneeled with his left leg and held Hitoka's hand with his right hand while the other hand rummaged through the pocket of his coat. Kei then flipped a familiar box that revealed a flashy ring, just sitting on the cotton inside its box.

  


**_"Will you marry me? Again?"_ ** Hitoka knew that Kei is a reserved guy— that he would choose some more private place to propose to Hitoka, just like the first time and Kei thinks the same way. If this just wasn't meant to surprise Hitoka then he would love to rent an entire restaurant for them to eat and for him to propose with privacy— away from people who aren't really necessary to witness a special event in their lives but he just have _this time_ and he can't choose other time to do this. **_"I never stopped—"_ ** Hitoka pauses, **_"loving you."_ ** She teared a little more. **_"I would marry you, over and over again…"_ **

  
  


Kei stood up and pulled Hitoka for a kiss as the skies now are filled with red and green, blue and yellow fireworks. 


End file.
